1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing a graphene laminated structure, graphene laminated structures, and electronic devices including the graphene laminated structures, and in particular, to structures that use a hexagonal boron nitride (h-BN) sheet as a buffer layer or sacrificial layer to form a dielectric, e.g., high-k, insulating layer on graphene and methods of manufacturing the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a material formed of a carbon single atom layer having a two-dimensional planar structure. Because graphene has desirable mechanical electrical characteristics, graphene is attractive as a high-performance electronic material.
For graphene to be used in an electronic device, e.g., LED, a top gate transistor is needed. To manufacture a top gate transistor that uses graphene as a channel, a high-quality insulating material is needed between graphene and a top gate. A dielectric material with a high-k constant (e.g., Al2O3 or HfO2) may be used. However, when these materials are directly deposited on graphene, due to the sp2 structure of graphene, the deposition may not be desirable and also, graphene may be adversely affected.
Accordingly, methods of depositing a high-k material on graphene without damage on the surface of graphene are being studied.